Unexpected Love
by Samurai princess Keyo
Summary: Sabastian xReader It's Never normal here at The Phantomhive Estate, even being a maid for Ciel Phantomhive was never normal! What happens when a demon Butler name Sebastian catches you slacking off? And a Random Robot name Mettaton appears? Well your in for a Run.


Writer insert: I do not own Black Butler or Undertale or you and the characters! I only own the random plot in this fanfic here. ;) I am new to posting fanfics on here so This is my first one I am posting. Also warmings this is very random with cross-overs and a bit out of character. "Rated-K+" in English and the Genres are "Fluff, romance, crack, comedy/humor."

 **Title: "Unexpected Love"**

Being a maid for Ciel Phantomhive can sometimes be a bit stressful and tiring. Ciel never gives you a break, he always have you doing so many task and always bossing you around. You wonder to yourself on why you were the only one in the Phantomhive Mansion getting so much work to do as a maid. When there are others around to do it. You realize that Ciel is a brat and that you dislike him. That made you question yourself again on something, this time you question yourself on. ''why do you work for the Phantomhive?''

You sigh to yourself as you walk through the Phantomhive estate garden. Minding your own business and slacking off on watering the plants in the garden. You felt someone's presence standing behind you, that made you turn your head over your shoulders. Your (E/C) eyes gaze upon sharp red ones, you froze from taking a step forward. Those eyes look so familiar, thinking in your head on who they belong to, you move your gaze on the person's face. You were so focused on their eyes you almost went into a trance. Soon as you had moved your gaze on their face you realize that it was Sebastian Michaelis. He starts walking closely to you with a smirk on his lips, while you stand there in a frozen state.

He was now standing in front of you, raising his right hand to your cheek. Brushing his fingertips lightly against the skin and leaning dangerously close to your ear, whispering in it. " I see that you are slacking off Miss (Y/N). "

You shiver slightly feeling him fanning his hot breath of air over your left ear, you then start to stutter you were unsure to move away from him. "S-Sebastian h-hey its no-" you were cut off by your sentence as he speaks up. "It's not what it looks like? hmm do not try to find a way out of this Miss (Y/N). Surely the young master will not be happy if he finds out about you _slacking off._ "

You bit your lower lip wondering on what you can do to escape, your heart starts to race as your face went flushed red at how close the demon butler was near you. You try to speak clearly to him as you take a deep breath and say. "Ok you caught me. If you please let this slide I will go back to watering the plants in the garden and promise I won't do this again please?!."

Sebastian smirk on his face widens as he stands up straight and turns his back on you now walking away. "I'll let this go if you do a favor for me later Miss (Y/N)~." You sigh as he starts walking away from you, looking at his back you then ask. "A favor?." The black raven haired demon butler didn't answer your question as he was almost at the exit of the garden.

You could not help yourself but to whisper while watching him go. " I-..I love you Sebastian…" He pauses as he looks at you in the corner of his eyes over his shoulders with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

You blush even more as you look away from him and stutter out. "N-NOTHING!." You felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around your waist. Sebastian was now holding you in his arms, he whispers back. "I love you two.''

He leans his face closely to yours pressing his lips against your own, now kissing you. You felt your heart burst in your chest now and went speechless as you kiss him back.

"Cross-over time"

Mettaton comes out of nowhere with his theme song. He takes out his phone and took a picture of you and Sebastian kissing. You both hear a sound of a camera going off on someones phone. You both break the kiss and looked at Mettaton. Mettaton winks at both of you and say "Oh yes~ you guys are such a adorable couple~."

Sebastian glares at him as he curses underneath his breath. Mettaton sees that it is his "Q" to run away, Sebastian chases after him. You stare blankly at what is happening now questioning your life once more. Sebastian comes back to you frowning as he says.

"I lost him, anyways let's get back to what we were doing~ and that favor I asked earlier is for you to marry me.~" You were at lost even more as he kisses you again.

Two years later 0.o?

you got a baby and it was a demon baby that baby was name Leo.

The end ...


End file.
